


No labels needed

by Carnadine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing Victor, Drabble, M/M, Smooth Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Victor waits for Yuuri before the exibition gala starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Doesn't matter how you call me, if I'm by your side._
> 
>  
> 
> (Unbeta'ed.)

They decided to skate together Victor’s free program at the exhibition gala, a duet version of _Stammi Vicino_. And even after months of rehearsals and preparations, Yuuri’s costume was still a secret well kept from Victor.

 _Hiding his clothes and being fashionable late. Just like a bride…_ Victor stopped his musings at the sound of skates on the floor.

“Yuuri, you are–”

Late.

Stunning.

“Sorry for being late, Victor.”

“It’s ok. Fine. You look…” The costume was a mirror of Victor’s, blue and gold hugging Yuuri’s lithe body in ways that made Victor take a double look.

“…like a charming prince.”

Yuuri looked up with an amused smile while removing his skate guards. “What? Me?”

“You look amazing, Yuuri.”

“If I am the prince, that makes you my princess?” Yuuri lifts Victor’s hand, lightly kissing the golden band. “Or maybe a blushing bride.”

The lights outside the rink are dimmed, the spotlight focused in the lone skater dancing on the ice. 

The cue for Victor entrance passes, the slightest of blushes still lingering on his cheeks.  
“Princess or bride, I don’t care. As long as I am with you.”

_Stay close to me, and don’t leave._

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted them to call the other cheesy and mushy names.  
> (I'm a bit annoyed about the gendered labels, but that how the expressions are...)
> 
> Also posted on[ tumblr!](https://carnadinefics.tumblr.com/post/155223154901/they-decided-to-skate-together-victors-free)


End file.
